El día de Navidad es el más cálido del invierno
by Janemba 988
Summary: Kyoko se preguntó, aún con los ojos vendados, si alguna vez podría olvidar a Tsuruga Ren, el hombre que había unido lo que una vez Shotaro había roto. One-shot.


**El día de Navidad es el más cálido del invierno.**

* * *

Kyoko sintió el momento en que el auto se detuvo. Dónde estaban, ella no lo sabía, puesto que María-chan había insistido en vendarle los ojos bajo el pretexto de que la llevarían a un lugar digno de un cuento de hadas; una estrategia sumamente eficaz para convencer a una chica como Kyoko. Cuando habían dado las once de la noche, habían salido de la villa del presidente y abordaron una limusina de LME.

Unos segundos transcurrieron y la chica se percató de la calma en el ambiente, demasiada aun para un día 24 de diciembre.

Ese día, María-chan había decidido por fin, luego de un largo tiempo, celebrar el día de su cumpleaños. Aquella fecha que para ella había sido un estigma, recobró sus significado. Ya sin motivos para encubrir la celebración, las puertas de la villa del presidente Lori Takarada, se abrieron para recibir a los invitados; la excentricidad del hombre que vivía enamorado del amor resultaba algo ya cotidiano. Y como lo hiciera el año anterior, Kyoko había creado un sinfín de recetas para la ocasión, además de haber participado activamente en los preparativos de las mismas. Entre los presentes se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros de distintos proyectos, tanto anteriores como nuevos. Luego de que consiguiera el papel de Momiji y Morizumi Kimiko expusiera su verdadera naturaleza, su fama se había acrecentado, y sus papeles desarrollados y ejecutados de manera excepcional, eran la razón por la que su rostro era ampliamente conocido. Empero, ella insistía en que no merecía todavía ser llamada «actriz.»

La relación de Kyoko con Tsuruga-san, no obstante todo lo acontecido, de alguna manera no lograba traspasar la línea de senpai y kouhai: ella recurría a él de manera ocasional y éste la apoyaba en todo lo que podía. Si bien Ren había negado cualquier relación de índole amorosa con Kimiko unos meses atrás, la identidad de la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Quizás Kyoko podía actuar de manera despreocupada frente a él y cualquier otro que cuestionara su relación con el actor y modelo, pero no podía negarse a sí misma ese sentimiento que crecía y se fortalecía a cada momento que pasaba. Lo único que la reconfortaba era el pensamiento de que ella sería feliz si Tsuruga-san lo era.

Mientras esperaba en el automóvil aún con los ojos vendados, se cuestionó si ella podría lograr algún día una felicidad similar, olvidarlo o guardar esa sensación dentro de sí y convencerse de que su corazón estaba bien, que lo que alguna vez Shoutaro había roto, Tsuruga Ren lo había unido, no directamente. Una pregunta la asaltó de pronto: ¿sería correcto confesar esos sentimientos aun a sabiendas de que no serían correspondidos? Había escuchado las ardorosas confesiones de amor que las mujeres a menudo dedicaban a su senpai, el suave tacto con el que él las rechazaba… ¿Ella sería tratada de la misma forma? ¿O habría decepción en su semblante?

«Dime, Tsuruga-san, ¿cómo habría podido no enamorarme de ti? No habría un trato especial de tu parte para mí, ¿cierto?»

—¡Onee-sama! —La voz de la pequeña María la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Onee-sama, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó en tono preocupado luego de que la joven se retirara la venda.

Kyoko llevó las manos hacia sus mejillas; mojado. Sorprendida por su propia reacción, solamente atinó a balbucear algo sobre intentar abrir los ojos y alguna pelusa entrando en ellos. La niña no se entretuvo demasiado con ese asunto,ya que rápidamente la obligó a salir del vehículo y la instó a echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Esto es…

—¡Un bosque encantado! —exclamó María mientras la jalaba del brazo. Según lo que pudo deducir de lo que la pequeña explicaba, el presidente lo había encontrado no hacía mucho y que si ella conocía tan bien el lugar era porque ya había estado ahí antes.

—¡Incluso un día vi un hada! —El corazón de Kyoko empezó a latir con fuerza.

—¿Y cómo era? —la emoción había puesto su voz temblorosa. Ambas sortearon varios árboles que emitían leves destellos y, se dio cuenta Kyoko, fungían de sendero.

—Muy pequeña, con lindos colores y una voz hermosa: un hada de las flores.

La chica ponía especial atención en cada detalle de ese bosque, de alguna manera pareciéndole extrañamente familiar. Los árboles de altas copas; el olor a musgo y madera. Una vorágine de recuerdos azotó su mente mientras seguía siendo guiada por María, unos segundos después abría los ojos ante la realidad: era el mismo bosque donde había conocido a Corn.

—E-Espera, María-chan —pidió con gentileza. La niña le miró con sus grandes ojos, inquisitivos y a la vez impacientes.

—Onee-sama, ya casi llegamos.

Sin más palabras, siguieron su recorrido. Frente a ellos una ligera luz se intensificó y Kyoko sintió algo que caía sobre su nariz. La nieve empezó a cubrir de a poco el paisaje, mientras las dos se acercaban a la extraña luz. Ella no recordaba que en ese lugar nevara y cuando compartió el pensamiento en voz alta, la niña le respondió que aquello era un milagro de Navidad.

La temperatura descendía más al acercarse a su destino. Sin saber de dónde lo había sacado, María-chan le entregó un abrigo que ella no dudó en ponerse.

La luz se intensificó, volviéndose cegadora, y de ella surgió una figura que Kyoko reconocía ya demasiado bien.

—¿Tsuruga-san? —Con los ojos entrecerrandos logró apenas divisar algo de su entorno, volviéndose más claro luego de pasados unos segundos—. ¿Qué es…?

La voz de Kyoko se quedó atorada en su garganta, incapaz de encontrar las palabras o mejor dicho, la voluntad para hablar. Frente a ella relucía una amplia pista de hielo, rodeada de flores de cristal y bellas figuras de hielo. Los dos grandes reflectores a los lados de la pista disiparon el ambiente mágico que había sentido en el bosque, más no se sentía decepcionada sino curiosa. Bellos destellos iluminaban el rostro expectante de Ren, quien estaba justo a la orilla de la pista, observándola. Sintiendo su mirada ardiendo en su piel, Kyoko se obligó a preguntarle el por qué de su presencia.

—Me enteré de que no sabías patinar —respondió, levantando luego unos patines y entregándoselos cuando la joven se acercó lo suficiente.

—¿Cómo se enteró? —inquirió de nuevo, reticente del qué debía hacer a continuación; ella le había comentado algo a Mouko-san, nada concreto en realidad.

Vio a su senpai alejarse un poco y poner la sonrisa peligrosa y falsa que denotaba su mal humor.

—¿Acaso importa? Porque si no quieres que te enseñe, me puedo marchar.

Kyoko sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza; había olvidado el temor que podía causarle ese hombre. Ajustando los patines, pensó que podía ser agradable compartir un momento así con él. No se preguntó en dónde estaba María o si Yashiro-san podía estar cerca. Esa podía ser una oportunidad única. Después de todo, la chica que Tsuruga-san amaba pronto saldría del instituto y de esa manera él podría estar con ella. El desagradable sentimiento de envidia que empezaba a apoderarse de ella fue disipado cuando él tomó su mano, ayudándole a equilibrarse sobre la superficie helada.

 _Un milagro de Navidad…_

Los pequeños copos de nieve se quedaban en su ropa y cabello. El gentil agarre de su senpai para ayudarle a avanzar, la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente segura, se aventuró a recorrer un pequeño trecho por su cuenta, mas de pronto perdió el equilibrio y esperó la caída. No sucedió. Un olor que reconoció inmediatamente invadió sus sentidos, al igual que lo había hecho luego de que Reino dijera cosas desagradables sobre Corn, el mismo que la tranquilizó luego de que su madre la negara por televisión. Siempre ahí, en los peores momentos, cuando más lo necesitó estuvo ahí, rodeándola con sus brazos, cubriéndola con su presencia. Y se alejaría para siempre.

«Si al menos me amaras como Corn lo hizo...»

De algún lugar surgió una campanada, a la que le siguieron once más. Ren no la soltó hasta que la última dejó de escucharse, lento, casi perezosamente. Los ojos de Kyoko se dirigieron a los suyos una vez se separaron, descubriendo ambos que los ojos de ella se encontraban llorosos. Gentilmente él las secó con sus pulgares y ella sollozó. La chica sintió la mano masculina posarse en su mejilla, al tiempo que él, Tsuruga Ren, se inclinaba hacia ella. La escena del día de San Valentín se repitió en su mente, ¿acaso él besaría su mejilla? Su respiración se detuvo, un delicioso escalofrío la recorrió al escuchar su voz acariciar su oído.

—Feliz cumpleaños… Kyoko.

Y antes de que su mente procesara el mensaje (ella había perdido la noción del tiempo y de sí misma), él la estaba besando suavemente. Kyoko se aferró a él; ¿era eso un sueño? No había nada más que ese beso, no existía el ayer o el mañana, solamente ese momento. Ella, Kyoko Mogami, había nacido un 25 de diciembre de hacía dieciocho años. Cada pequeño paso, cada lágrima, cada sonrisa, el dolor y la alegría, la habían guiado hacía ese hombre para unirlos en un día de Navidad.

* * *

—Estaba seguro de que Ren actuaría, pero no tan rápido. —Yashiro Yukihito, escondido detrás de uno de los árboles, observó a la pareja separarse de su apasionado abrazo. El presidente Takarada tapaba los ojos de su nieta y ésta intentaba deshacerse de su agarre.

—Bueno, la estaba viendo llorar y como todo hombre enamorado no pudo soportarlo —explicó el hombre con una sonrisa—. Si han soportado tanto no veo porqué no deban ser felices. Aunque admito que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido una idea como está; recrear un bosque. ¿Cómo fue que Kotonami-kun te lo dijo?

María logró quitar la mano de su abuelo y se acercó un poco para ver cómo su onee-sama trataba de no caer sobre el hielo y cómo Ren la sujetaba por debajo de los brazos. Yashiro cambió el tema.

—¿Cuándo piensa darle el anillo? —cuestionó con ligera irritación en su voz. Lori Takarada sonrió al recordar a Saena Mogami.

—Ren aún tiene asuntos de los que hablar con Mogami-kun. Además, tienen mucho tiempo por delante.

Y mientras la nieve caía, Kyoko se perdía en los orbes verdes que por vez primera, el hombre al que amaba le mostraba, sabiendo que en adelante, quería estar por siempre a su lado.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Perdón por el OoC! D: Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot; quiero convencerme de que no está tan mal para haberlo escrito sin una idea demasiado fija en la mente. De cualquier manera, estaba algo indecisa de publicarlo. Si de quisieran darme su opinión o algún consejo, lo aceptaré gustosa —prácticamente este tipo de fics me sacan de mi zona de confort. Y como intuyo que no estaré en un buen rato por el fandom, desde ya les deseo felices fiestas. :)**_

 _Skip Beat ©_ Nakamura Yoshiki.


End file.
